A second chance
by The Fox Doctor
Summary: Hiatus...  Shion Habiki finds a hurt boy in the park, but finds out he is actually a mamodo.  Plus Zeno has now sent 40 more mamodo to kill Zatch.  Barley any ShionxKiyo and a lot of ZexShion, ZatchxTia and KiyoxMegumie
1. The strange boy

Hey I know I usually do Zelda or Soul Eater but ya know might as well do this.

Chapter 1: The strange boy.

I was walking through the park when I saw a boy laying hurt on the ground clenching a bag around his chest. "Hey kid are you alright?" I asked as I knelt next to him. No response "Hey come on wake up." I said shaking him. I decided to take him to my house to see if I could heal him up.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

"Agh!" shouted the boy as he woke up on the couch I laid him on.

"Hey stay still your hurt." I told him.

"Who are you? Ow!" he shouted after the question.

"Hey take it easy. My name is Shion." I said laying him back down.

"Hey where's my bag?" he asked looking around franticly.

"Here it is." I said handing him his bag.

"Thank you. You didn't look inside did you?" he asked.

"No." I responded.

"Ok. By the way my name is Ze." he said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Hey do you know a kid named… never mind it's not your issue." he said laughing at his remark.

"Ok." I said sitting back down in my chair.

"Hey thanks for patching me up." he said sitting up.

"Your welcome, Do you have parents that we can call?" I asked.

"Nope I never had a family." he said looking down.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said feeling sorry for him.

"It's ok I don't care because I never knew them so I never got attached." he said faking a smile.

"Oh, ok." I said.

"Hey don't you have any parents?" he asked.

"No they died about one year ago so I was left all alone." I said starting to tear up.

"Well then I guess it is settled for you patching me up I will stay your friend forever." he said standing up putting on his black gloves with finger holes in them.

"Thanks, but where do you think your going." she asked.

"Well I need to go find a new place to live." he said slipping on his shoes.

"You don't have a place to live?" I asked.

"Nope so I need to find a place." he said walking to the door.

"Wait how about you stay with me I got the extra room." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah just make sure you go to my school and be prepared to move at anytime." I said.

"Cool, but why do I have to go to a school?" he asked.

"Cause you're the one living in my house and your not just going to sit around all day." I said.

"Fine." he said slipping his shoes back off.

"Good." I said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We started to walk to my school when he started to fall behind. "Hey what are you doing it's just a little bit further." I said.

"I'm just wondering were I can find Zatch Bell." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." he said putting his hands behind his head.

"Ok." I said "You know I am just a bit curios, why you don't chase me like every other boy in my class." I teased.

"Eh I just don't do that sorta thing it's not cool." he said.

"Well aren't we just a bit different." I said.

"You have no idea." he said.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh I didn't say anything." he said.

"Ok." I said.

We finally made it to the front of my school. We went inside for every single boy to surround me in a second.

"Gezz you guys are pathetic quit wasting time and just leave her alone. I mean really if she liked any of you don't you think one of you would be holding her hand right now." he said.

"What was that." said a couple of the school bullies. "We'll flatten you." said another as they jumped him.

He moved to fast for them all that it's like he disappeared and reappeared every time they threw a punch. "Hehehehe to slow." he said dogging every punch thrown at him.

"All of you kids stop right now." said a voice from behind. "We get a new student in five months and you all try to hurt him what is wrong with you." said a teacher.

"Sorry." they all said.

"They didn't hurt you did they?" asked the teacher.

"No they could never even touch me." he said walking his way over to me. "Hey you gonna show me to my class now?" he asked in a kind voice.

"Ya sure." I said walking off with him to class.

At the start of class the teacher asked "Mind telling us your name."

He stood up and said "My name is Ze and a lot of you will hate me if you don't understand one thing. I hate people who can't understand what respect and friendship means." he said.

"Ok just go have a set next to Shion." said the teacher.

"Ok." he said.

He accidentally dropped his bag and every thing spilled out. "No the book." he said.

I picked up the dark purple book to notice the same drawings on the mamodo books then it started to glow.

"You're a mam…." I half way said before he covered my mouth.

"Excuse us." he said dragging me out to the hall.

When we finally made it outside the classroom he removed his hand and I started to say so many things. "You're a mamodo, and it was Zatch Bell you said you were looking for. What are you going to do are you going to burn his book."

"Just give me a minute to explain. Yes I am a mamodo and I am looking for Zatch Bell, but not to burn his book. I don't hurt my friends." he said.

"So Zatch was your friend in the mamodo world?" I asked.

"Ya. So now my question is you say his name like you know him do you know where he is?" he asked.

"All I have to say is get ready to move we are going to see Zatch." I said.

"Cool." he said.

The book started to glow again as it did before, but this time I opened the book. "Hey I can read it, but how I already had a mamodo." I said.

"I will explain when we see Zatch and his partner." he said as he walked back into the class. "Sorry about that." he said to the teacher as he sat in his desk.

All I could think was I had another chance to prove I can be a good partner.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N Alright before anyone asks these questions this is six months since Shion left Kiyo and Zatch. Why Shion could read the book well read the next chapter. For everyone that reads my other stuff you are probably going to ask "Why do you write so many stories at once focus on the two you are doing now." Well to those people I say I don't like writing the same thing all the time so I make different stories. Please review. NO FLAMES!


	2. The new Challenge

Chapter 2: The new challenge.

"Gezz I freaking hate small spaces." said Ze as he got out of the moving truck.

"Well just be glad it is over." i said holding my backpack.

"Ok so this is the school Kiyo goes to?" he asked.

"Yup just be prepared for everyone to swarm around me again." I said.

"Well I'll protect you." he said.

"Oh well aren't you my knight in shining armor." I said sarcastically.

"Well from what you said about Kiyo but I hope he doesn't do that." he said walking through the door to the school.

We walked to the door of the class room and knocked. "Ah students we have two new students. Come in introduce yourself." said the teacher.

"Hopefully you remember little old me." i said with a smile on her face.

"Shion!" they all yelled at me.

"Shion your back." yelled all the boys.

"Hopefully the other student is a hot girl too." said Kane.

"Get in here Ze." I said.

"Alright I'm coming." he said walking into the class. "Was sup I'm Ze nice to meet you all." he said staring at Kiyo.

"Class socialize for the rest of class." said the teacher leaving the room.

Every boy started to race after me and then Ze stood in front of me. "Hey how about you just let her rest I mean she gets her today and you try to attack her with questions." he said.

"Who are you to tell us what to do." they all asked.

"I told you I am Ze also Shions roommate" he said.

"Wha?" they all said looking confused

"Fine, but because we feel like it not because you told us to." said Kane.

"Hey you Kiyo come here." he said.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, but how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Well Shion said you don't over react to everything and since you are the only one still sitting there after the teacher left I guessed you were Kiyo." he said.

"Oh aren't you smart. Hey Shion it is good to see you again." said Kiyo.

"Hi Kiyo." I said.

"Oh hello again Shion." said Zatch in his duffle bag.

"Zatch what are you doing here." shouted Kiyo.

"I followed you." he said.

"Hi Zatch." I said.

"It is good to see you again Shion." said Zatch.

"Hi Zatch." said Ze.

"Oh hello it is nice to meet you." he said.

"Zatch you mean good to see you again right." he said.

"No I never met you before." he said.

"Zatch come on quit fooling around." he said.

"I said I never met you Ze." he said.

"Ah-ha you do know me." he said.

"No, but that name seems familiar." he said.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"So you are a mamodo and by the sound of it you knew Zatch." said Kiyo.

"Ya I'm a mamodo and ya Zatch was my best friend." he said.

"Well Zatch lost his memory when he came to the human world." said Kiyo.

"Oh, ok." said Ze looking disappointed.

"But he still makes everyone his friend so it is like nothing happened." said Kiyo trying to cheer him up.

"Hey didn't you have something to tell Kiyo when we got here." I said changing the subject.

"Oh ya,. Kiyo get all of your mamodo friends to meet up it is really important." he said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A week passed and all of Zatch's friends met up at Kiyo's house. We walked into the room and about five seconds passed before I heard Tia say "Hey I know you your Ze. Zatch and you always sat under a tree. You never went to the mamodo school either."

"Ah yes hello Tia nice to see you again." he said.

"Why are you telling us stuff I mean you never used your spells anyway so you are weaker then Zatch." she said.

"Cause I am the only one who knows what you are all doing here." he said.

"Oh ya." she said.

"Any way first off I am Ze and you all have a big problem. Forty new mamodo have been sent to the human world I am one of them. They where sent here by a mamodo looking for revenge on all of you especially you Zatch." he said.

"Me why me?" he asked.

"Cause you are the one that defeated him. You all fought him, but Zatch actually burned his book." he said.

"You don't mean." said Kiyo.

"Yes I mean Zeno." he said.

"Who is Zeno?" I asked.

"Zeno is Zatch's evil half." said Megumie.

"Right and everyone sent here had there book cursed to kill you all." he said.

"So that would mean you are going to kill us too." said Tia standing up as everyone grabbed there book.

"The reason I won't kill you is because my book was purified by a girl I think her name was kalala….klola… um."

"Kalulu." said Zatch looking down.

"Ya that's her she trusted me because I was Zatch's friend." he said. "Anyway you all must be prepared for a battle a big one. Kiyo I will now answer your question you have been asking all week the reason Shion is my partner is because the first person to touch my book becomes my partner doesn't matter if she had a partner before." he said.

"Ok I guess that makes sense." said Kiyo.

"Same way with everyone else the first person to touch the other mamodo's book will also become cursed as well." he said.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah and everyone needs to enhance there skills to defeat the enemies that await us all." he said "Now this may seem odd, but everyone should stay with one mamodo group to stay protected." he said.

"Alright I will stay with Kiyo and Shion." said Megumie as she grabbed Kiyo's arm.

Everyone choose a partner then left after that. "Alright that was quick." I said.

"Ya, but it had to be done." said Ze.

"Ya I guess you are right." I said.

"Well come on Shion lets go learn what my spell does." he said slipping on his shoes.

"You mean you never actually used your spells?" I asked.

"Nope cause I never needed to." he said. "Zatch, Kiyo want to come help me train?" he asked.

"Yeah sure we are on our way." they said.

"Ok let's go." I said as we walked out the door.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We arrived at the water front to make sure nobody got hurt from the spells. "Ok let's try this first spell out Shion." Ze said facing the water.

"OK. Zearou!" I shouted as the book glowed.

His clothes changed from black to red. "What am I suppose to do?" he asked.

"Try to shoot something from your hand." said Zatch.

"OK." he said holding his hand out trying to shoot something from it.

"Or not." said Zatch laughing nervously.

"Maybe it is like rouzeruk." said Kiyo.

"What?" I asked.

"That spell gives Zatch a temporary boost to his agility and strength." said Kiyo.

"That makes sense. Ze try to jump as high as you can." I said to him.

"Ok sounds fun." He said as he jumped up about 50ft.

"Whoa." I said in amazement.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled as he came back down. "That was fun, but I want a little more challenge." he said looking at me with an evil smile.

"W…w…what are you doing?" I asked as he picked me up.

"Come on the view is awesome up there." he said as he got into position to jump.

"No no no no I'm afraid of ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled as we jumped up high into the clouds.

"Hey look." he said as I opened my eyes.

"Whoa the view is beautiful." I said looking at the town from above. Then the sun bounced off of Ze's black spiky hair. I then stared into his face and though about how cute he looked.

I guess I was blushing cause then he asked "Hey are you alright maybe I shouldn't have brought you up here." he said as we rapidly made our way down.

"No I'm glad you did it was cool." I said as he put me down.

"Well that was unexpected." said Kiyo walking over to us.

"Ya but it was fun" said Ze as his clothes turned back to normal.

"Good thing you didn't hesitate on picking me up." I said.

"Ya come on let's go home." said Ze.

"Race you there." I said as I raced up the hill.

"Hey wait up." he said.

"Owwwwwwww!" I yelled in pain while holding my ankle.

"What happened?" asked Ze kneeling down next to me.

"I tripped now my ankle hurts like crazy." I cried.

"Shhh. It will be ok I'll take care of you." he said in a loving voice while picking me up from the ground and wiping away my tiers.

"Thank you your to kind." I said putting my arms around him and crying into his shoulder.

"It's ok just let it out." he said softly as we walked back home.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We entered the house and he set me down on our couch. He put a blanket over me.

"Alright I don't think it is broken, but your going to the doctor tomorrow just to be sure. For now let's just make sure it has pressure on it." he said wrapping my ankle with a bandage.

"Alright. Hey I'm hungry can you make me something?" I asked.

"Ya sure, how does soup sound?" he asked.

"Sounds good." I said.

He came into the living room with vegetable soup and some milk. "There you go." He said sitting next to me.

"Thanks but what's with the milk. Milk isn't good with soup." I said.

"Well if it is broken you will want ti heal so drink your milk." he said turning on the TV.

"Alright." I said picking up the cup and gulping down the milk.

I finally started to eat the soup. I finished it in about 20 minutes then set it back down on the coffee table. I then leaned on Ze's shoulder and asked "Mind if I lay on you?"

"Nope just relax and kick back." he said placing his arm around me.

I would usually throw the persons arm off of me as soon as possible but I couldn't do it to him. I haven't known him long but for some reason I have fallen for him. Although I would never say it due to the rejection I might get.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

A/N What's going on, so Zeno has sent 40 mamodo to the human world to kill Zatch and his friends. How will they win? What will happen to Ze and Shion? Continue to read to find out. Please Review. NO FLAMES!


	3. The first battle

Chapter 3: The first battle.

"Well doc is she going to be ok?" asked Ze.

"Yes Shion only sprained it she will be fine, but she should probably stay off of it." said the doctor handing me some crutches.

"Awwwwwwww, I hate crutches they hurt my arms." I wined as I was about to take the crutches until Ze picked me up.

"I'll carry you around then." he said leaning his face near mine. My face started to blush.

"O…ok." I said as we left the hospital.

We were on our way to school but I had to ask "Why are you so nice to me Ze?"

"I can't tell you the full reason, but you are my friend and you saved me so I help you." he said with a smile.

"So that's it this is just repayment for me helping you." I said looking down.

"You don't really think that do you? I mean I don't help or be nice to people I don't like. You are one person that can feel my pain, but you have it worse cause you knew your parents. So I have to do as much as I can to make you feel happy. I hate seeing you sad." he said.

I started to cry and say "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Didn't I just say I don't like to see you sad." he said holding me tighter.

"Sorry." I said digging my face into his chest.

When we got to school everyone just stared at us. I heard whispers like "don't they make a cute couple." or "what happened to Shion." and even "He better put my girl down." that one made me mad.

As we made our way inside I was bombarded with questions while Ze was yelled at. I could tell he was getting pretty pissed. "Really, Really guys can't you just let her have some space. I mean she has a sprained ankle let her have some space. Why do you all have to crowed around her every chance you get. Another thing don't be mad at me cause I live with her, or because I am taking care of her. Just get back." he lectured them all.

Some stepped back while some stepped forward with a clenched fist. "Don't you dare hit him. If anyone touches him you will have to answer to me!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me with shock even Ze. "Well look at you being all mad." he teased.

I blushed and said "S..shut up, and just take me to my class." I said angrily.

"Yes of course my lovely princess." he joked.

"Stoooooop." I playfully said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

I only stared out the window thinking about Ze and how our life together would be if I told him how I feel. He would just lay down while I lay on top of him. I would not move my lips away from his.

My fantasy was interrupted when I heard Ze's name called by the teacher. "Solve the equation on the board." he said.

I looked at the board to see that it was impossible. I even saw Kiyo struggling with the problem cause it ended in 7 and began with 2. I looked over to him and mentally tried to ask him 'What are you going to do?'

He stood up and yawned at the problem. "What do you think the problem is easy cause Kiyo isn't even sure if he has it right." said the teacher.

"Cause Kiyo didn't see what you did. The answer is 22,637." he said.

"How did you do that?" asked the teacher. "No one could have got it right." he said.

"The answer for x is the negative of e and e equals 12. So x is -12 then you multiply it by every number on the board, but Kiyo didn't realize that you also meant e as well. Every time you put e you also wanted that to be multiplied too." he said.

The teachers jaw opened wide open. Everyone just gave him a look of amazement even me.

At the end of class Ze walked over to me and picked me up again. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ya let's go home." I said as I wrapped my arms around him as I did this morning.

We were walking by the river bed in peace until we heard someone shout "Mizido!"

A green fire came rushing towards us. Ze quickly set me down and blocked the attack with his back.

"What are you doing you were told to burn Zatch's book not make friends with him." said a mamodo with fiery orange hair.

"I don't care what I was sent here to do all I know is that I am going to disobey them." he said.

"Fine then I guess I have to kill you and your friend." said the mamodo.

"Shion say the spell." he said.

"Right. Zearouk!" I shouted as his clothes again turned fire red.

"Here I come." he said disappearing like the wind. He quickly appeared behind the mamodo and kicked him in the back. He flew forward then landed on his feet.

"Very cleaver." said the mamodo.

"Mizinoruok!" Yelled a voice.

The mamodo had fire appear on his hands and feet. The Mamodo tried to punch Ze but he blocked. Then his body was engulfed in fire. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed in pain.

"Don't think I forgot about you." said the mamodo facing my way. "You die here and now." he said walking up to me.

He was now a step away from me he got ready to punch, but nothing ever hit me. I looked to see Ze grabbing the mamodo's arm. "You OK?" he asked.

"Ya." I responded.

"Good let me finish this guy off then I will treat you to something special." he said focusing back on the mamodo.

"Hey let go of me your going to break my arm." he said.

"You shouldn't have gone after her then." he said as I heard a snap.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled the mamodo in blinding pain. "You broke my god damn arm you son of a bit…." stopped the mamodo as Ze picked him up.

"Where is your book?" he asked. The mamodo said nothing. "Answer the question if you don't want me to break all of your bones." he threatened

"Ok, ok under the bridge." he said as he fell to the ground holding his arm in pain.

The next thing I saw was a burning book and the mamodo disappearing into thin air.

"Sorry you had to see that Shion I just lost control when he was about to hurt you." he said trying to pick me up.

I backed up in fear. All I could think was 'is this the same Ze I fell in love with?' Then I finally said "Don't hurt me."

"I wouldn't think of it, but I get why you might hate me now." he said looking down.

"I don't hate you I am just scared of your power." I said not thinking.

"Oh, well I have to use my strength to protect you, but I will learn to control my power." he said trying to pick me up again.

This time I let him and rested my head on his chest. "Hey what is this special surprise you have for me?" I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." he said as he continued to walk.

"Fine." I said putting on a sad face.

When we finally reached home he walked to my bed room. We walked in for me to see a new dress and necklace laying on my bed.

"What is all this for?" I asked.

"Well the dress is because of the dance in two months and the necklace is a special gift." he said sitting me down on the bed.

I picked up the pink and black dress to notice the design of flowers on it. "This is beautiful, the combining colors make it even better." I said.

"Yup I thought you would say that." he said handing me the necklace.

It was a pink crystal with red lightning inside of it. "This is amazing. If this is a way of asking me to the dance then the answer is yes." I said jumping back on to him.

"Um, sure why not. It was meant to just be a gift but I guess I will take you to the dance." he said as I put my face up to his. I wanted to kiss him with all my passion but I held myself back with all my strength.

I was about to pull myself away from his face before he kissed me. I jumped at the thing he had just done. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Sorry I just couldn't hold back." he said.

I finally kissed him back and said "Not fair I wanted to first." I said.

"Sorry just had to." he said as he laid me down on my bed and tucked me in.

"Goodnight Ze I love you." I said not noticing what I said.

"Hehe Love you to Shion." he said. As soon as I heard the sentence I realized what I had said. He left me alone, but now I felt as happy as can be.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

The next morning we got a knock at the door. It was Zatch and Kiyo. "Morning you two playing nice now." teased Kiyo.

"Shut up." said Ze as he sat next to me on the couch and putting his arm around me. I accepted his gesture and leaned against his him.

"Oh I see how it is, good for you two." he said as he sat in the chair.

"So what are you doing here Kiyo?" I asked.

"Well I came to see if you guys wanted to go have a picnic with us, Megumie, and Tia?" he asked.

"Ya sure sounds like fun. What do you say Ze?" I asked the black haired mamodo.

"I would go anywhere with you." he said as he hugged me tighter.

"Awww well aren't you sweet." I said nudging his arm with my head.

He blushed and said "Well um are we going to go on this picnic now or what?" he asked.

"Oh ya lets go." said Kiyo dragging Zatch outside.

Ze then picked me up and started to head out the door. On our way to the park he put his head down close so that my orange hair intertwined with his black hair. I guess I was blushing to the extreme cause he said "Well I have already kissed you and you still blush." he said teasing me.

"S…shut up." I said pulling away to make him super mad.

"Hey don't be like that." he said. "Your going to force my hand." he said in a playful voice.

"What do yo….." I tried to say before he started to tickle me. I laughed until he decided to stop.

"You are starting to force me." I said as I kissed him on the nose. He was the one blushing now. "Well well well look how is blushing now." I teased.

"Well I guess you caught me." he said as he continued to carry me.

We finally made it to the park to see Tia and Megumie has the blanket and food laying out. Ze set me down then sat right next to me. Tia started to hand out the food to everyone. Me and Ze shared a bowl of rice.

After everyone had finished there lunch Zatch asked "Hey who wants to go play tag? Come on Ze if we were friends in the mamodo we must have played this all the time."

"Shion is that alright with you?" he asked.

"Ya go play with your old friend, but this means I get extra attention tonight." I said.

"Well you never have to ask for that." he said as he got up.

"I want to play." said Tia.

"Hey don't count me out." said Megumie.

"I'll just sit here." said Kiyo.

"Ok your loss." said Ze tagging Zatch.

They seemed to all be having fun I wished I could have joined them, but my hurt leg wouldn't let me.

"Hey Shion." said Kiyo.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This may seem like a weird question, but why did you fall in love with him I mean you know he will have to go home eventually." said Kiyo.

"Well I was hoping when the other 38 mamodo are gone we can all live in peace. Then me and Ze will never be apart." I said.

"Well why did you have to fall in love with him what about me?" he asked.

I was shocked when he asked but answered as truthfully as I do to every question. "Well I do love you, but I think of it as a brother sister love. Ze knows just what to do when I am sad or scared. He knows what it is like to not have a family. He knows just what is right for me. He even gave me this necklace how could I not love him." I said.

"Alright I see there is no changing your mind." he said looking down.

"Well what about Megumie. She really does like you Kiyo." I said.

"Really, but she is such a big star I'm just a normal boy." he said.

"So I am a normal girl and Ze is a mamodo that is a big difference too." I said.

"How can you tell if she likes me?" he asked.

"Women's intuition." I said making him laugh a little.

"Alright I believe you. Thank you for answering truthfully." he said.

The rest of the day we just sat around and Zatch had to go and catch a fish.

On the way home I looked up at the black haired mamodo and asked "You will never leave me right."

"Depends if my book doesn't get burned or not." he said.

"No I mean if your book never gets burned and you lived here with me forever." I rephrased

"Oh then yes I will never leave you. You are my princess." he said.

"Don't call me that." I said.

"Why it is true." he said.

"Fine." I said.

We made it back home at six o'clock at night. He sat me down on the couch and sat right beside me and hugged me tight.

"You know that everyone is going to be mad at us for loving each other at school." he said.

"Then I guess we will keep it a secret for now.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N Hey sorry for the fast relationship stuff, but I needed to get the ball moving. The next chapter I a week in the future cause I think that would be enough time for a sprained ankle to heal don't quote me just go with it.


	4. Two on Two

Chapter 4 : Two on Two

It has been a week since Ze and I had confessed our love for each other. My ankle finally healed up and I was walking again, but Ze still picked me up every now and then. It has been hard to hide our affection at school, but somehow we survive till we get home.

Today was a bit different today Ze was getting pretty pissed at all the boys asking me to the dance. I hated it cause he got really mad. I just wanted to end it all and kiss him in front of everyone, but then everyone would gang up on him and I didn't want that.

By the time I made it inside I was already asked 20 times. About every single boy was about to attack me with the same question as we walked inside. Ze grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him and he just kissed me right then and there. Everyone stopped dead in there tracks and watched as I melted into the kiss. I hugged him really tight as he put one hand behind my head. We pulled away and I had to whisper "Ze you know they are all going to hate you now."

"I don't care, cause now I don't have to hide it anymore." said Ze releasing me from his grasp.

Everyone just looked pretty pissed at him and said "You did not just kiss our girl."

"I am not your girl I'm belong to Ze get use to it. If you have an issue with it then to bad. If you wonder why I chose him instead is because he was the only one that didn't crowed around me." I said as I hugged onto Ze.

"Fine Shion we understand." they said walking away.

"Alright Shion way to go." said Ze clapping his hands.

I faced him in a pretty angry mood. "Now everyone hates me now cause of that stunt you pulled." I shouted in an angry tone.

"Sorry, but you can't say that you wanted to do it too." he said walking up to me.

He stood right in front of me staring at me with his light blue eyes. "I can't stay mad at you. Your to cute with those eyes." I said giving in and hugging him.

"Good cause if you were mad at me I would be really upset." he whispered playing with my hair.

We walked into class while everyone stared at us. The girls were all happy for us while the boys where still mad.

We stayed together till the bell rung then we took our seats. "Ze I know your other clothes must be comfortable, but please wear the uniform properly." said the teacher.

"Fine." he said as he took off his black jacket.

"Why do you even insist to bring it every day just for me to tell you to take it off?" he asked Ze.

"Cause it is a cool jacket." he mumbled.

The real reason was because if we got into a battle we will know when the spell wares off, but the teacher would look at him and call him crazy.

Me and Ze just sent notes in class saying basic stuff like 'I love you', or 'wish this class was over so I could be with you', he even sent one that said 'I just want to go home and take a nap with you never having to move, until you want a kiss.'

After school we walked with Kiyo and Zatch who was waiting outside for us. We joked around about how me and Ze didn't even pay attention in class.

"Kilok!" yelled a man.

"Nizbedo!" yelled a women.

A ice shard pushed by wind came rushing towards us. "Rashield!" Yelled Kiyo as a lightning shield came up from the ground to protect us. The shield was not strong enough cause is started to pierce through the shield.

Ze quickly pushed up against the ice shard to slow it down. "Get down I don't know how long I can hold it!" he yelled as we quickly ducked down as he pushed back by the blast. "Say the spell!" he yelled.

"Zearouk!" I yelled as his clothes turned from black to red and he caught his balance and seemed like he pushed off the wind to make his way back.

"Damn I though he would die with that blast." said a hooded boy.

"I know I guess he is a lot tougher than we anticipated." said a boy with a orange jacket.

"Who's there?" I shouted out.

"Oh, well I feel like skipping introductions let's get right to the battle." said the green hooded boy holding out his hand.

"Bring it on Zatch and Ze will take you down in a second." Yelled Kiyo getting back up. "Zakarga!" he shouted from the top of his lungs.

Zatch sent out a more controlled version of zakar. The orange jacket mamodo was almost hit dead on. Unfortunately the hooded mamodo pushed him out of the way. Ze had appeared from behind them and picking them up then smacking there heads together.

I found that to be a little funny, but then I noticed his clothes were fading back to normal. "Ze get over here before the spell wears off!" I shouted at him. He moved as fast as he could and made it just in time.

Kiyo then shouted "Zakar!" as lightning came rushing out of Zatch's mouth and hitting the two mamodo. They got back up and just shrugged it off. "What no way no one can just shrug off a zakar." Kiyo said surprised at what had happened. We all were.

I looked down at the book to see that we had a new spell. "Ze there is a new spell." I cheered.

"Alright it might just be what we need." he said standing perfectly still.

"Zere zekarou!" I shouted as Ze's clothes turned from black to purple.

"Alright here we go." he shouted running towards them. He was not as fast as he was when his clothes were red.

"Whatever hit me it won't hurt cause you are to weak." grinned the hooded mamodo.

Ze reached him and got ready to punch then the orange mamodo shouted "Move you idiot this spell makes him 100 times stronger than before."

"Nizbedo!" was yelled by a women and the mamodo used the wind to move both mamodo.

Ze still punched the ground and created a crater the size of a building. "Whoa that was wicked cool." I said looking at the crater Ze had just made.

"Now that is what I call a major plus in strength." he said jumping back in front of me. "Now were did they go?" Ze asked.

"Up there, Bao Zakarga!" yelled Kiyo as an electric dragon came out of Zatch's mouth hitting them dead on. They fell to the ground with scratches all over them.

"Nice one Zatch and Kiyo." I cheered as I noticed that Kiyo's book was no longer red it has turned yellow. "Kiyo when did the book turn yellow?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later let's finish these guys off first." he stated as I turned my attention back to the wounded mamodo.

"That was pretty good that hurt a little bit, but we are not done yet!" shouted the hooded mamodo.

By the time they had stood back up Ze was already behind them and punched them in the face they skipped across the water like rocks.

"Nizbremo!" shouted the owner of the book as they came rushing back on a wind tornado.

"Damn I thought that would give us more time." Ze said frustrated.

"It's ok we can still win." I said.

"How?" he asked.

"Just believe that we can do it!" I shouted as the book started to glow really bright. "A new spell." I said surprised.

"Two spells in one day I'll take it." he said as the second spell wore off.

"Arou Zere!" I shouted as Ze's clothes turned green. "I wonder what this spell does?" I asked.

"I don't know but let's find….." he was interrupted.

"Kili rioku!" shouted the owner of the orange jacket mamodo.

An ice crystal came flying directly at Ze he had no time to doge so he just got hit right in the gut. "Ze!" I screamed from the top of my lungs worried about my mamodo lover.

"Hehehehehehehe. That wasn't so bad." Ze laughed as he took the ice crystal and stuck it in the ground.

"What how are you still standing?" questioned the orange jacketed mamodo.

"I figured out what the third spell does. It adds to critical defense." He said standing there unharmed.

"Ze you jerk you gave me a heart attack!" I shouted in relief.

"Sorry I didn't know that would happen." he said giving me a thumbs up.

I gave him a thumbs up as well. I looked back at the two mamodo I could tell that they were worn out. "Zagurzem!" Yelled Kiyo as a small shock was hit the impaled ice crystal.

"Kiyo you missed." I pointed out.

"No we hit the target perfectly." responded Kiyo.

"What are you…." I started to say before Kiyo read of the fourth spell once again.

"Bao Zakarga!" Yelled Kiyo as another lightning dragon came from Zatch's mouth and hit the ice crystal, but instead of powering down it got stronger. The blast made it's way over to the mamodo and hit them directly. Sparks made there way over to the owners books and burned.

After the two mamodo had diapered the two humans ran off. Ze's clothes turned back to normal. I looked over to Zatch and Kiyo who were giving each other a high five. Ze walked up to me and kissed me. "Good job today Shion you really pulled through." said Ze now standing beside me holding my hand.

"Hey Kiyo you going to explain why your book is now yellow?" I asked pulling Ze over towards them.

"Oh ya. Well it happened when we were fighting Zeno. The book turned gold and now Zatch's attacks are way stronger than before." said Kiyo as he put the book in his bag.

"Oh well that's good." I said.

"Ya you will need have a lot of power to beat the enemies that wait for us to lower our guard. For now all that we know it is three down 37 to go." said Ze as he put his arm around me.

"Ya and we will always win." I said leaning against him.

We all just stood there while we watched the sun set. "We'll see you later Kiyo. Bye Zatch." Ze called out as we started to walk away.

"Bye see you tomorrow you guys." Said Kiyo and Zatch waving us goodbye.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

We made it back home just for Ze to fall onto the couch. I couldn't blame him if he was tiered he fought really hard today. He flipped over on his back to face me. He waved me down to him. As my face neared his he kissed me I fell on top of him, but it was like he never even noticed cause he never broke away.

This was just how I pictured it in my mind except our kiss was deeper than a simple kiss on the lips in my dreams. I had to deepen the kiss to complete it all. I started to move my tongue to his lips. I begged for entry as my tongue ran across his lips. He finally let me in as I let him in to my mouth. I swished my tongue around his mouth so fast that he didn't expect it. My tongue met up with his and locked them together. About five minutes had passed before he had pulled back.

I was so excited about what had just happened that when he tried to get up to go to his own bed I just pulled him back down to the couch so that he never left my side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N So there secret is out, they defeated two more mamodo, Ze learned two new spells, and Shion is getting a little frisky.

Please review. NO FLAMES!


End file.
